How Things Have Shaped Up To Be
by timelucked
Summary: Summary inside. Sousuke now has a family. Kaname, Sousuke, and Son living out their days and enjoying every minute of parenthood.
1. How Things Have Shaped Up To Be

**How Things Have Shaped Up To Be.**

**A/N: This is a story about, give you three guesses for three characters…or you could just read and find out…please do that anyway, actually…and his recently formed family. Now war, violence, and, surprisingly enough, action/adventure. Just a Sunday morning – I don't honestly know what day this is…lets just **_**say**_** Sunday – with the family. Nice, gives off a sense of Sagara – just told you – good side, family-man side. This is how I'd see the Spetnaz-trained boy become a man when 'son' is put into the mix. This is Sousuke Sagara and, kind of, Kaname Chidori's change into parenthood…more or less Sousuke, since I show his paternal side and Kaname is just awesome and hasn't changed much…I should stop now…**

**P.S: This is a bit later in the story but "finger Ninja" is a game I played as a child and still to this day enjoy from time to t---all the time…what you do is like, one finger is the guy from the Matrix, sort of, and the other is the one fighting…DON'T JUDGE ME :S**

The frail sunlight framed Lieutenant Sousuke Sagara's tanned face in a wash of golden rays, illuminating his high cheekbones and pouted mouth, eyes brooding even in the early morning sleep. He rolled to the side slightly and felt the warm flesh of a significant other. Eyes still closed and shut to the world, he placed a gentle kiss below and a bit behind her ear. She shifted, unconsciously pressing closer to the heated front of the operative.

"G'morning," She yawned, reaching her hand back behind to ruffle his naturally unruly hair.

"Good morning, love."

His blue-haired goddess turned and stared into the deep, grey pools that were his eyes. They showed compassion in their depths because, after all that we've heard, the eyes are portals the soul that is locked within. He leaned forward to plant a sweet, 'wake-up' kiss but was – pleasantly enough – interrupted by weak, frustrated grunts.

The groans came a short distance down the hall. Sousuke turned around and got off their comfy bed, leaving behind the warmth and his personal ray of sunshine personified, and shook his head out. His hair went wild before fanning around his face, having grown longer since his annual haircut, one of the only times he permitted scissors near any part of his body. He cast a glance at the now sitting up woman, under-blankets pooled in her lap, camisole sleep-ware strap coming a bit off the shoulder, and relented an internal sigh. _Maybe later…_He thought.

The raven-haired man lightly jogged down the corridor and into a room painted a breezy, light, baby blue. He had retained fond memories of this particular room. He recalled painting it, flakes of the blue stuck in random patches in his hair as he got the second layer for the ceiling finished. Reminiscences of Kaname taking a roller, sopping in paint, and dabbing at his nose playfully. He laughed as he recoiled from the cold, slimy feel. Her eyes turning to his had spoken volumes. His gaze spoke legions. All emotions showing as if through a stained glass version of his undying affections. She was the first woman he had fallen in love with, and would always be in love with. He was the first man she cared about, the man with the weapons then and the new man with a caring, loving, more easy-going and less relenting heart now. She loved him for who he was – and still is – to who he has become. He remembered rubbing her stomach, having stepped up close, and smiling joyously at the thought of what, or rather _who_, was to come. He could still feel the little thump as what was inside of her gave a kick, as if realizing who the man that was touching his 9-month home was. He nearly cried at the feeling.

But, back in the present, he was walking to where the toddler – snug in his camouflage-designed footsie pajamas – was struggling to be released, out of the confines of the high crib-bars. His feet kicked beneath him, one at a time, a futile attempt, but trying nevertheless and his arms were clutching the bars that held him in place. Sousuke reached his hands in and picked up his bundle of pure bliss.

"Hey, there, champ! How are _you_ this morning?" Sousuke's voice carried with it a patronizing tone used mostly on children, much as is this case.

The little boy – identical to father in looks, save for eye-color and his personality, that in which was solely inherited from the mother – writhed in the strong, sturdy arms until upon which he saw his father's face. His legs had been doing the same motion as when he was in the crib-bed, going up and down like a jumping frog. The little boy stopped his straining attempts at escaping and stared up into the once savage, and now nothing but caring, eyes of his father. Whatever he saw in them made his face light up with a gorgeous smile, showing through to his own eyes.

His son giggled as Sousuke lightly tossed him then clutching him to his chest, muscles cording to reveal scar-ridden bulging biceps and fore-arms all attained from war and secret Mithril operations. The infant's arms flailed in an effort to hug around his fathers neck, his having small arms played into the fact that he couldn't quite reach around all the way. Sousuke ruffled the chocolate locks of the approximately two year old and kissed his hair.

"Pu-Pu-Papa, I gots--omethin' to tell joo!" He squealed, ability to enunciate not coming in yet so that some of his words meshed together.

"Yes?" He responded hiking the young lad onto his broad shoulders.

"I…I had a dah-ream!" He had that childish accent that the majority of children come with, until later growing out of it with proper speech and accentuation.

"You _did_?!" He made his voice have an incredulous tone, much to the boys liking. "Was it a scary one?"

The boy nodded then stopped to think and shook his shaggy head, exaggerating the movement, as is popular, to get the point across more…fully.

"Nope, nuh-uh…Well, at least not until you and mah-ma sho-o-wed up." He made a popping sound at the last 'p'.

This surprised Sousuke, a subtle hint of a jolt of shock. How…_sweet_…his son was dreaming of his parents as his supreme saviors from his kiddy version of a nightmarish realm of dreams.

"How did we show up?" It hadn't been the person holding the child to vocalize this. The man carrying the little tot turned to see the new-comer.

"Mah-mmy, mommy!" He started jumping up and down, or as much as he was able to, nearly making the, still-today, Mithril Special Response Team member drop him.

She strutted over – her natural gait always looked seductive to Sousuke but…that could have just been him – hips swaying under her silken-fuzzy robe. Kaname came and stood behind Sousuke, hands at his hips. She was semi-dressed – wearing the camisole, strap in place, and summer shorts comfortable to sleep in – and he was clad only in plaid pajama bottoms.

"Hmm, how's my soldier doing?" She purred, Sousuke couldn't see her face but this all felt too surreal.

"F-fine," He replied, sounding much like an automaton, one with a minor glitch that is.

She snickered lightly and gently _fwapp_ed him upside the head. _Hmm_? She reached past Sousuke's shoulder and tugged her son forward to kiss his small, button nose. He squealed in delight and planted a wet, sloppy kiss on her cheek. Sousuke sagged his shoulders in mock-defeat. The boy noticed.

"It's aw-right, Papa, Mommy loves chu too!" He said, burrowing into his father's neck, trying to console him.

"Aw, how sweet," Kaname cooed and whispered too low for her son to hear, "but true, nevertheless."

Sousuke shifted the infant to one arm and wrapped the other around Kaname, bringing her closer still. She leaned into him and gently moved her lips to his. Their first son clamped his hands over his eyes in a big, showy manner – like any youngster would.

After they stopped, Kaname spoke in a new-found breathy tone, "So, Kei-chan…what was your dream like?"

Sousuke hiked his son up as he peeked from between semi-closed fingers. Kaname cupped her hands over her toffee-brown orbs and released them to show her baby boy the emotion of surprise. A childish form of peek-a-boo, which they all enjoyed to partake in for his sake and entertainment. He giggled loudly, having to clutch his stomach with tiny hands to keep it in tact.

"Time to set you back in, Keigo."

Sousuke grasped Keigo firmly under his arms and set him back inside the crib.

Gripping the bar handles and holding a questioning look, 'Kei-chan' asked, "Down?"

Kaname pitied him and couldn't help getting lost in his chocolaty eyes.

"Oh, for Pete's Sake, Sousuke, he looks like a prisoner," She scolded. "You _know_ he hates to be confined! Lord knows which parent he gets _that_ from, hmmm?"

Sousuke pointed to himself, moving to give her ample room to scoot past him, totting little child along.

"Exactly, right. _You_."

He ran to catch up with them hearing, "Now, Kei-chan, lets go get some yummy, yummy breakfast."

"Nummy, Nummy, in mah tuh-mmeh!" He replied in a sing-song voice, clapping his out-spread hands twice.

Sousuke stood in the hallway, watching his beloved ones' receding form. Scratching the back of his head, he chuckled for reasons unknown to him. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that he had managed to have a wonderful family. The outrageously, glorious thing was the perfect, sublime, unity his family unit had. He had become a father on October Thirty-first – Halloween to those who live in America – two years ago and it had become a life-altering, axis-tilting moment. Turning him from hard-shelled warrior to open and caring human being, able to express his love and compassion more freely.

Public display of affection was no longer a 'down-low' situation. He could kiss Kaname and feel proud, and chosen, to be able to hold her in his arms, and his alone. And his son…no amount of joy could compare to the look of loving, adoration that graces his eyes whenever he would look up into his fathers face. Kaname's, too.

Sousuke always enjoyed the Sunday's where the two would take the youngin to parks – mainly his and Sousuke's favorite, Fumoffu Land – and would play militaristic tag. The Sand Box Auxiliary Cavalry was a fun game, too.

The pitter-patter, pitter-stumble, was getting closer until Keigo's glittering brown, candy-coated eyes came into view. Around the bend he ran, tiny legs barely caring him fast enough. He rushed Sousuke's knees and gave them a squeeze. He patted the smaller boys back.

"Mama says ish time to go eat-eats, mister." He stated firmly. Funny he could sound so commanding while not enunciating to the proper degree.

"Was that an order given strictly by mommy?"

"Yes Sir!" Keigo stood rim-rod straight and at attention, saluting at the right angle.

"Well, then, we shant keep her waiting, now will we? There would be absolutely no sense in angering her."

He shook his along with his father, not quite understanding what he just said completely. Sousuke took his child's small hand, the equivalent to one of his appendages. The boys eyes shone with his feelings of his Papa's acceptance. They walked hand-in-hand into the linoleum-tiled kitchenette, Kaname busy flipping Bonta-kun shaped pancakes onto two large plates and one smaller one. Sousuke led his flesh-and-blood to his booster seat.

Propped up and in place, Keigo lifted his miniature versions of a fork and knife to a standing position and waited. Sousuke returned to the kitchen and swept the three plates off the counter waiter style, two of the plates on the under-side of one fore-arm and the other on his other arm. Kaname leaned in and Sousuke stole a sweet kiss. He went back and placed the smallest plate on Keigo's tray, the rest on the space left on the large enough two-seater table.

The parents say down just as Keigo tore into his food like a tiger with a juicy steak, using as much zeal as his father.

"Slow down, Kei-chan. You'll get a stomach-ache, if you don't"

He looked puzzled, food stuffing in his mouth puffing out his already chubby cheeks, crumbs scattered along his bib and jammies.

"My tummy doeshn't hurf."

Sousuke grabbed his napkin from his own lap and dabbed at his sons face, cleaning off the rest of his food, clearing the space around his mouth. The little boy, with his hair slightly curling off the bottom giving it a wavy effect, struggles against his father's large hand. He was not successful in his attempt. He wasn't able to do much, taking in the fact that he had restraints constricting to the tight area of his booster chair.

Sousuke settled back and began to eat. Kaname joined after rolling her eyes at her son who continued eating the way in which he had wanted, paying no heed to his mother. He tasted the soft melting of his wife's butter-milk pancake perfection.

"Hey, Sou—"

"On it."

He got up and padded over to the fridge.

Turning back to her plate, Kaname called out, "_Domo_,"

"Aw-ai-gah-tou, Papa!" Keigo said, emphasizing each syllable in his thanks.

Sousuke opened the refrigerator, the appliance emitting a suction-y noise, smirking. _Yeah, yeah,_ He thought to and about his family.

"Got it," He said, handling the thing that they wanted. He shook the cartoon and poured three glasses of the pulp-free – his sons preference because his reasoning was that "It's yucky!" – Orange juice. He placed them on the table and tray.

"Kyaaaahahaha, Papa gave me mah Bonta-kuun!" Pointing a shaking finger at his cup.

"Oh, yeah? Well, Daddy knows what you like, he knew it was your favorite sippy cup." Kaname said, eyes following her husband walk and sit back down, shamelessly staring at his butt. It was a nice ass, and, hey, she had years of love to deserve to ogle it.

Sousuke smiled when he noticed his sons nodding his head in agreement with her words.

"Bu-but, you do too, mommy!" Trying to reassure his mother when he didn't even have to.

Sousuke finished his food and took a deep gulp of his juice. The cool thickness washed away the remaining chunks of food that wouldn't quite go down, too fluffy for his esophagus, apparently. Keigo sucked his sippy cup dry and pouted, one eye staring down the nozzle. He started shaking it, seeming to want to will the juice to appear from air with the more violence he used. He seemed so frustrated, it made his parents laugh. The boy stopped at the sound of their voices and smiled a bright semi-toothless smile.

The two continued to stare at their son – who was playing Finger Ninja along his tray and backing of his seat – with adoration. He was such a fun-loving, easy-going – stubborn at times – rarely crying child who had all the love in the world from his parents. That was just what Sousuke wanted to give his kin – although never having really thinking of it – love and a childhood filled with happiness. He idly wondered, before the fateful crash that separated him from his mother and remaining childhood, if he was ever that kind of a child.

Sousuke reached under the table to place a hand on Kaname's thigh and give a light squeeze, catching her attention partially. She side-glanced at him and the look she saw made her turn towards him fully. His eyes radiated a certain flow. Proud, she would assume. _He's ours_, the silvery-grey depths spoke. Her soft, liquid brown replied, _I know_. Keigo rubbed his eyes, returning his parents stare with a sleepy gaze of his own.

"Nap-time, already?!"

He tried to shake his head but it lulled back with the effort. Sousuke laughed.

"Haha, I think I'll get this one."

Definitely not one to shirk his paternal responsibilities, especially since Kaname had said she hadn't been feeling well, stomach ails and sickness. Unbeknownst to the two, it was not a simple matter of a get sick, get better fever. A new package may be sent to them this coming year, in say, 8 more months.

He stood up and unstrapped his son and placed him down. The little tyke stumbled and fell down. His lower lip began to quiver. Sousuke jumped over and picked him up, bouncing up and down in a soothing rhythm, patting the little guys back all the while.

"Hey, hey, who's Daddy's strong soldier? It's alright, it's alright." He said, voice vibrating with the up and down movements.

He heard scooting and an abrupt swish of cloth. While staring at the shimmering eyes of his son, he motioned with his hands in a pacifying manner to Kaname. She had come to reassure and quiet her soon-to-be frantic toddler. Mama bear to cub gesture that was purely inbred and maternal. Of course, Sousuke had this as well so it was probably a paternal thing…or just a bear thing…in any case, though, Sousuke could handle this much.

"He's just tired – although its still pretty early, even for him – making him emotional." He explained in his militaristic, battle strategy ready tone to no one in particular.

He knew, she knew. Kaname went over, not heeding or caring the stuff he was mumbling that she already knew, and placed a hand on Keigo's scruffy little head. She ruffled it affectionately and kissed his forehead, leaning against Sousuke's back to add the motherly touch to the comfort. He gave a watery smile.

"There ya go!" Kaname said as Sousuke clapped his back a few times encouragingly.

"Feeling any better, cadet?" He asked softly.

"Corporal." He corrected, raising his finger and poking his father in the middle of his forehead for his indiscretion of the fake military pet names.

Sousuke smacked his own head.

"How could I forget?"

Keigo giggled, cheering up with his father's antics. The blue-haired 28 looked on the scene and felt her heart melt. _He's changed so much_. She mused. _Before he would get all flustered and start sputtering ridiculous militaristic remarks but now…He's so kind-hearted and…paternal…like what he showed with Mousuke!_ She stopped her train of thought for a moment before thinking, _did I just compare my son to…a mouse?!_ She resumed the preceding thought with,_ I loved him even before all of this and I still do. I might have changed him for the better but Kei-chan made a full turn-around._

Kaname pressed her lips to his shoulder, and just above an inaudible whisper said, "You're such a good father."

He turned and let her words penetrate his thick skull and for a moment was struck by the truth in those simple words. How could a mere statement cause such an internal impact for him? He had become very fatherly, contrary to his beliefs. He thought that since he had grown without a father – save for Kalinnin, who was crucial to his upbringing…whenever it was that he _was_ there – figure, and if he would ever have kids, although not thinking highly of it, he would naturally be terrible at the job. It was obviously not so.

He placed his lips over hers, encasing them in what was meant to be as a chaste kiss. He bit her lip, gently, asking for acceptance. She smiled against his and slid a finger between her lips and his. He opened his eyes in confusion.

He suddenly felt an abrupt tugging at his head and realized it was the infant in his arms' doing. Sousuke had been so entranced by his wife he hadn't noticed Keigo knotting his hair in this little fingers.

"Uweh! Sorry, son."

Kaname laughed at the pair. They were the picture perfect family and wouldn't want it any other way. Sure, they had occasional out-breaks, but then, who didn't? She moved back to the table and started picking everything up to wash.

"I'll go put him down."

Keigo fiercely shook his head at his father.

"Dun wanna."

It was Sousuke's turn to shake his head, less thoroughly, though.

"Oh, yes you do."

"No…ot sleep-ay." He managed after his attempt at stifling his yawn.

"Yeah, like I believe that one," He laughed. "Here, though, I have a preposition to make,"

Keigo brought his face forward, eyes intent. He didn't know what preposition was in that context or any but knew whatever it was, was bound to be in his favor.

"How about we play Air Raid for a few minutes and then – since I know for a fact you'll be tired then – we can go to bed, how does that sound?"

Keigo clapped his hands joyously at the mention of one of his favorite in-home, rainy day type of game.

"I shall take that as a yes, then." Sousuke stated, flinging his child onto his back.

Keigo clamped his hands around his father's warm neck and brought his head to his shoulder. Sousuke spread his arms wide and bent at an angle close to ninety degrees, bending at the waist. He started to run around the room in circles getting tighter and tighter, Keigo giggling madly all the while. He finally zoomed up the stairs making noises as if he had guns attached to his underside.

"V-roooom. Pow-pow-pow! Ka-TANG! Chi-chuck, brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr,"

Keigo loved his father's impersonations, his having a vivid imagination; he could clearly see everything unfold in front of him. A battlefield, Keigo piloting a bomber jet named SOU-51 marking the aircraft as his father. Enemies being dropped from impact as bullets whizzed by and into them. Once his daydream finished, he found himself being plopped into his bed-crib. He cried out but his father only cupped a large hand over his eyes, shielding half of Keigo's face. He settled down and soon after Sousuke could hear the steady rhythm of heavy breathing, indicating his son was in a deep sleep.

Kaname leaned against the frame of the door, saying, "I'm going to go take a nap as well, are you going to join anytime soon?"

He turned his head towards her and spoke from where he was, "At some point, maybe."

She smiled and before she turned to walk away he was there, in front of her.

"Wh—"

He grasped her shoulders, pulling her into a close, tight embrace. He kissed the top of her head and layed his cheek on it before pulling away and turning her towards their room.

"What was all of that for, exactly?" She asked, blinking to get the confusion that clouded her eyes to go away.

"Absolutely nothing," He stated simply. "Just because I could, I suppose."

He went to go walk back down the stairs. He had a foot on a lower step, other remaining on the higher landing, a hand on the rail when he lifted his head up to the ceiling and spoke again.

"Oh, yes, and because I felt the need to show my love." That said, he walked down the stairs, leaving Kaname to ponder just how much he had changed for the second time that day.

In the family room, he went to the miniature side-table that was beside the couch and picked something up. He looked down at the way the light shone and reflected off of the picture he was holding. It gave a faint glow around the frame, illuminating just the family in the portrait and hiding everything else. He thought about how things had turned out for him and couldn't think of a single thing he regretted.

He had become a part of a glorious family and wouldn't take any of what had happened back, not for the world. He loved the things he did with his sons, the newfound love he had shared years ago with Kaname, everything that had happened to him since he met her had just been so…right. He was a family man, now. And he enjoyed every single minute of it.

**/END/**

Translator Notes:

There are four different ways of saying thank you in Japanese.

[Most polite to least, in romaji (phonetic writing)]

**Domo Araigatogozaimasu

**Araigatogozaimasu

**Araigato

**Domo

See a pattern? Well, you should…until my next fiction, which I hope you will enjoy reading as I have writing. _Jaa Ne_!


	2. Authors NoteDo Read Me!

Hey, you – what I presume to be as – people! I have a proposition to make…well, a proposition of sorts. _**I want this fanfiction to become a Doujin. Will you help me in my quest? **_I lack the proper and crucially necessary skills to draw a good looking doujin and REALLY want it done. I want someone to draw my story as amazing as if _they_ were the one of the greatest manga-ka's, Retso Tateo!

PLEASE PM me if you want to do this…I would love to work with you on it…have I failed to mention just how badly I want this done?!

Please, good artist and fellow FMP! Otaku's, consider this…_**PLEASE!!!**_


End file.
